Loser
by Miss Wong
Summary: AU. Eren luchó. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, ¿cómo podría defenderla si ni siquiera era capaz de luchar por él mismo? Por que eso era lo que ella necesitaba, un hombre que pudiera protegerla de toda la sarta de imbéciles que la rodeaban. Pero ni siquiera con eso podía lidiar. Eren Jaeger era un perdedor. One-shot. OOC.


**«Loser** **»**

Todito aquí es de Hajime Isayama

 **Summary:  
** AU. Eren luchó. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, ¿cómo podría defenderla si ni siquiera era capaz de luchar por él mismo? Por que eso era lo que ella necesitaba, un hombre que pudiera protegerla de toda la sarta de imbéciles que la rodeaban. Pero ni siquiera con eso podía lidiar. Eren Jaeger era un perdedor. One-shot. OOC.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

Jejejeje (?) vengo a perturbarlos de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

—¿Vas a llorar, cuatro-ojos?

Jean se echó a reír bajo el frío de la noche, sus estúpidos amigos repitieron el gesto con ganas, sus voces haciendo eco entre las paredes del húmedo callejón en el que Eren se encontraba tirado, repleto de agua estancada de una lluvia olvidada mientras su rostro sangraba considerablemente.

—Ustedes s-sí que p-pegan f-fuerte —se burló Eren, demasiado moribundo para incorporarse y pelear.

Reiner y Bertholdt rieron, o al menos Eren oyó sus risas, luego Jean y su pandilla se marcharon dejándolo completamente solo en el callejón. Solo las moscas que revoloteaban por los contenedores de basura oyeron su desgastado suspiro. Estiró su adolorido brazo sobre el suelo intentando hallar sus lentes, los cuales seguramente estaban rotos. _De nuevo_. No era la primera vez que el imbécil de Jean los hacía trizas, su madre estaba cansada de cambiarle el cristal constantemente.

Pero _todo_ riesgo valía la pena por Mikasa.

—Eren, n-no creo que sea una buena idea...

Pero Eren ignoró el comentario de Armin. Sabía que solamente intentaba ser un buen amigo, pero Eren no necesitaba los consejos de nadie, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer. Se miró frente al espejo e inspeccionó detenidamente los músculos que con el tiempo había ganado. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y comenzó a saltar en su lugar, golpeando al aire una y otra vez, practicando sus increíbles movimientos. Había pasado la noche entera viendo desde su televisor importantes peleas de boxeo, intentando copiar con mucho esfuerzo los mismos movimientos de sus ídolos.

—Si no luchas no puedes ganar, Armin —comentó Eren con demasiado optimismo—. Siempre te lo he dicho.

Connie dejó el mando de su videoconsola en el suelo y asintió, mirando a Armin.

—Eren tiene razón, Armin. ¡Eren debe patearle el trasero a Jean Kirschtein de una buena vez! —el muchacho se rascó la oreja con culpabilidad—. Eh, te acompañaría si pudiera, Eren. Pero si mi mamá se entera que-

Eren agitó la mano en desdén.

—No te preocupes. No necesito la ayuda de nadie. Pedirle ayuda a otros es signo de debilidad y yo no soy ningún debilucho.

—¡Pero he oído que Jean vende drogas! ¡Es peligroso! —dramatizó Armin con temor—. Además... ya te ha golpeado muchas veces y...

Eren detuvo su entrenamiento para dejarse caer sobre su cama, cansado y repleto de sudor, pero con una sonrisa boba y soñadora plasmada en el rostro. Subió un poco sus nuevos y redondos lentes mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

— _Todo_ sea por Mikasa, Armin... _todo_.

Y es que Mikasa Ackerman era la chica de sus sueños. Había sido su vecina mucho tiempo atrás, cuando se había mudado a Trost y a penas eran un par de inocentes críos. Sus padres habían muerto y su tío Kenny había decidido hacerse cargo de ella. Solo bastaron tres segundos para enamorarse desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, con su cabello corto y su sonrisa fácil. Aún mantenía en su memoria la primera vez que la vio subir al autobús escolar, demasiado tímida para hablar con alguien porque era la chica nueva de la escuela. Eren le ofreció su asiento y ella no dudó en aceptarlo, con la cabeza gacha y una bonita bufanda roja rodeando su cuello. Él le ofreció su almuerzo, viendo que la niña no traía nada consigo; con un simple «gracias» y una sonrisa de ojos demasiado tierna ambos se hicieron buenos amigos.

Cada día Eren pasaba por la puerta de su casa para recogerla y caminar juntos hasta la estación de autobús. Mikasa Ackerman había tenido, hasta el momento, la suficiente confianza para comentarle que su tío la maltrataba horriblemente. No físicamente, según ella, pero de su boca solo provenían insultos y desprecios sobre lo fea que era, sobre lo absurdo que era ese sueño de querer ser actriz algún día y muchas cosas más. Aquel fue el primer día en que Eren Jaeger le dijo que era hermosa.

Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando ambos crecieron, cuando la popularidad rodearon a Mikasa y un celoso Jean intervino en su bonita amistad para robársela, incluso si Mikasa durante todo ese tiempo no había sido nada más que su vecina. La muchacha y su tío se mudaron a un par de calles cerca de la playa y hasta el día de hoy Eren Jaeger permanecía observando la antigua ventana de su habitación, por la cual había trepado innumerables veces con la intención de verla sin que su tío lo supiera. Ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Jean era su novio, un maldito abusivo que lo único que hacía era tratarla mal al igual que su tío. Pero Mikasa era fuerte, demasiado hermosa y fuerte para dejar intimidarse así de fácil. A sus diecisiete años había logrado muchas cosas. Era la actriz principal de casi todas las obras de la escuela, teniendo fielmente en cada una de sus actuaciones a un entusiasmado Eren Jaeger sentado en primera fila para aplaudir cada una de sus presentaciones como el eterno fanático que siempre había sido. También había conseguido un pequeño trabajo en una cafetería como camarera cuando su tío Kenny le repetía que era una maldita inútil y nunca conseguiría nada en la vida. Jean tampoco deseaba que trabajara porque se negaba a tener una banda de babosos observándola todo el día servir almuerzos.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, porque la suerte de Eren cambió cuando finalmente se atrevió a pedirle una cita, una simple salida al cine que Mikasa se vio obligada a aceptar a escondidas para que Jean no lo supiera. La cartelera no ofrecía sus mejores títulos, tuvieron que optar por «La patata asesina», una película tan absurda como su nombre donde una patata gigante arrasaba una ciudad con una ametralladora. Muerto de miedo ante lo que podría ser la peor cita de su vida, las cosas no pudieron concluir de una mejor forma cuando al abandonar la sala Mikasa le quitó suavemente sus lentes y lo besó.

Luego, entre lágrimas absurdas y un helado de fresa en una estación de servicio Mikasa le pidió perdón, excusándose de que tal vez ahora él tendría un horrible concepto de ella pues lo había besado cuando tenía novio. Eren agregó que teniendo un novio como ese incluso besar a un caballo sería comprensible. Mikasa detuvo su llanto para reír y desde ese nueve de diciembre de un sábado por la noche —Eren mantenía la fecha _muy_ guardada dentro de su corazón— ambos comenzaron a salir en secreto.

Mikasa temía que Kenny y Jean supieran la verdad, ambos se llevaban demasiado bien y no simpatizaban con Eren. _«Todo será diferente cuando cumpla dieciocho años»_ prometía Mikasa. Sería mayor de edad y podría largarse de casa de Kenny sin tener que huir de su sombra. Y aunque aún tenía que fingir ser novia de ese patán, Jean notaba que había algo extraño en su actitud. Y Eren no podía estar más contento con eso.

Pero el panorama dio un giro inesperado cuando Mikasa le confesó, para su suerte, que había terminado con Jean. Aquella fue una gran noticia, exceptuando el hecho de que Jean estaba furioso y le hizo saber, a través de un temeroso Armin, que pelearía con él la semana entrante frente a la plaza principal de la ciudad. Aquél día era mañana y Eren no podía estar más eufórico. Había practicado mucho sus golpes, se sentía realmente seguro de sí mismo y nada importaba más que darle una buena paliza al imbécil de Jean Kirschtein. Pero Mikasa no estaba contenta con eso. Cuando el muchacho aprovechó que su tío dejó la casa, trepó por el árbol que dirigía hacia su ventana y se vieron un momento antes de que Kenny regresara.

—No quiero que vayas —le pidió Mikasa con temor, quitándole los lentes para colocárselos ella misma—. No quiero que Jean te golpee otra vez...

Eren rodó los ojos.

—Todo estará bien. Soy el número uno en _League of Legend_ , no hay ninguna posibilidad de que ese caballo pueda conmigo esta vez.

Mikasa ignoró sus patéticas intenciones de hacerle reír y se quitó su bufanda roja, Eren nunca la había visto sin ella. Mikasa la rodeó alrededor del cuello de Eren y la ató apropiadamente, acariciando la tela suavemente.

—Úsala —pidió, sus labios cerca de los suyos—. De esa forma podré estar contigo.

Y así fue. Cuando abandonó su habitación y regresó a su casa. Cuando Armin y Connie lo visitaron para desearle mucha suerte y cuando el sol se ocultó detrás de las nubes, en ningún instante Eren abandonó su bufanda de la suerte. Caminó con optimismo hacia el punto en donde habían acordado luchar, tarareando una canción de la cual no recordaba el nombre. Y allí estaba su oponente. Esperándolo recargado contra la pared rodeado de sus mejores amigos con la intención de ayudarle en la batalla, pero Eren no les tenía miedo. Confiaba en sus nuevas habilidades y en que era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Mikasa.

—¡Pero qué cara larga, Kirschtein! —bramó Eren con la intención de cabrearle aún más—. ¿Enojado porque tu novia te dejó por mi?

Jean ni siquiera esperó a responder. Avanzó hacia Eren y lo golpeó en el rostro con toda la fuerza que pudo encontrar. El pobre muchacho cayó al suelo, impactado por el golpe y con la guardia baja, mientras sus lentes volaban por el aire para terminar estrellándose contra el suelo, muy lejos de él. Intentó incorporarse, defenderse y seguir luchando, pero Reiner y Bertholdt lo apresaron por los brazos para que Jean pudiera atacar su estómago de todas las formas posibles. Golpeó su cara una y otra vez, lo tiró al suelo, las patadas en su espalda eran incontables. Los oía reír a carcajadas, burlándose de él, de lo patético que era intentando ser el héroe de Mikasa.

Y Eren luchó. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando recordar pobremente los movimientos que había visto en aquellas luchas, intentando recrearlos de la mejor manera pero nada parecía dar resultado. Jean parecía más ágil que él, más experimentado, y medida que el tiempo pasaba las burlas se habían marchado para darle paso a una furia asesina. El rencor bañado en los puños de Jean por haberle robado a Mikasa.

Pero todo llegó demasiado lejos cuando Jean sacó un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba escondido en sus pantalones. Las advertencias de Reiner y Bertholdt no parecieron detenerlo cuando Jean tomó a Eren del hombro y hundió la hoja en su estómago, para quitarla con la misma rapidez. El muchacho jadeó, sorprendido, experimentando un dolor tan intenso que le impidió seguir luchando, incluso cuando su cuerpo ya no daba más.

Impactó contra el suelo sin siquiera notarlo y un colérico Jean se le acercó, llevaba en sus manos la bufanda de Mikasa, sucia y ensangrentada.

—Mikasa es _mi_ novia, cuatro-ojos de mierda, no vuelvas a buscarla nunca. Mírate, ¿así es como esperas protegerla? Eres un perdedor —gritó, e impactó la bufanda contra su cara.

Entre risas los oyó marcharse por la calle, perdiéndose entre la soledad de la noche mientras lágrimas de furia descendían de los ojos ensangrentados de Eren. Apretó los puños con fuerza, maldiciendo una y otra vez. _¿Así es como esperas protegerla?_ ¿Cómo podría defenderla si ni siquiera era capaz de luchar por él mismo? Cerró los ojos, jadeando, quitándose la bufanda del rostro. No importaba cuanto amara a Mikasa, nunca parecía ser suficiente no solo para demostrárselo a ella, sino a él mismo. Para probarse que era lo suficientemente fuerte, incluso más fuerte que Jean. Por que eso era lo que ella necesitaba, un hombre que pudiera protegerla de toda la sarta de imbéciles que la rodeaban.

Pero ni siquiera con eso podía lidiar.

Eren volvió a jadear, sintiendo la herida en su estomago sangrar cada vez más. No podía levantarse, ni siquiera encontraba la fuerza para incorporarse de su lamentable miseria. Lloró lágrimas de sangre, realmente frustrado, intentando de alguna manera pedirle perdón a Mikasa por ser un completo fracaso. Y aunque ella no estaba allí aún conservaba su bufanda y ella dijo que estaría junto a él mientras Eren la tuviera consigo.

—L-lo siento... —susurró, cerrando sus ojos.

Sin dejar de pensar que era un completo _perdedor_.

* * *

 **Creo que Isayama me está pegando esto de querer traumar a mis lectores.**

Pero **nada** puede ser más traumante que **Please Don't** , ¿verdad? XDDDDDD

 _Whatever_ , gente. Esto salió gracias al hermoso video de mis bebés, **BigBang** , demostrando ser tan perdedores como Eren Jaeger. Y un Eren Jaeger con **lentes** a lo **Harry Potter** que juega **LOL** y tiene _complejo_ de **Peter Parker** es una debilidad que no podía dejar de escribir. Y esto es un poco como Spiderman, ¿huh? Mary Jane, Peter Parker, todo encaja.

Esta vez mi **Jean-boo** precioso tuvo que hacer de chico malo u_u lo siento bebé, en otro universo te quedarás con Mikasa, **I promise**. No hay mucho más que decir, creo,  excepto esto:

 **¿Creen que Eren murió después de esa apuñalada, o logró recuperarse?**  
 **MUAJAJAJA.**  
 _Adiós._

¿ **Reviews,** gente hermosa?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
